battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oicraftian/B
B&K's very first armoured vehicle. Armed with a deadly 155mm L/77 Railgun the statistics are below. For Series 1 Armament 1 x 155mm L/77 Railgun Capable of 30 RPM, long term firing rate is about half. 120 rds (?) 1 x 12.7mm Coxial MG Capable of 800 rpm, 3000 rds 1 x 65mm Grenade Launcher Capable of 300 rpm, 300 rds (?) Apparently it can fire HEAT munitions. Because it destroyed an armoured car with it. 1 x 7.92mm LMG affixed to Grenade Launcher mount (NYD) Capable of 900 rpm, 3000 rds 1 x LMG mount on commanders hatch with provisions for remote control Optional ability to mount a rather small SAM as a factory modification at the expense of the 65mm grenade launcher and the Heavy weapons mount Crew: Commander Gunner Driver Spotter (to guide close quarters fire of the secondary arms) Armor: UFP 200mm laid back 82.5' at steepest point (from the vertical) NOTE: It is at an auto bounce angle LFP 800mm laid back 45' Sides 400mm Back 200mm Roof 100mm Floor 100mm Spaced Armor Modules: 400/200mm (front/sides for turret) Turret Face: 1250mm Turret sides: 500mm Turret back: 500mm Composites are classified. B&K says they use L-52 and K-23 but it means absolutely nothing. B&K also has released that Y-2 will be used in future vehicles Gas attack Protection Ability to detect and down anti tank missiles, anti air missiles, and temporarily blind unshielded eyes Optics are ready to protect users from same attacks Able to remain operational underwater with snorkel Chemical attack protection and built in radiation attack protection Ability to detect and defeat mines without much of a mess Radiator is not a weakspot. Dimensions Length 1031cm (including track guard and radiator) Width 380cm Hull Height 114cm Turret Height 88cm Turret Length 528cm (not including spaced armour modules) Electronics Confirmed Laser rangefinder, Full HUD display for spotter, Gun stabilization (shot a tree down from 10 km whilst doing 60 kph), electronic fire control, co operative systems (able to complete blind fire with targeting data from other vehicle), others unknown Mass: 67 Metric Tons Empty (with 155mm L/77 version) 76 Metric Tons Combat Load 90 Metric Tons fully loaded 94 metric tons maximum load (there should be zero reason for you to weigh this much) Powerplant: 2500 hp engine of unknown type Speed 80 kph on road (B & K lists it for 65 oddly) 40-65 kph off road (B & K seems to either be dishonest or bad at counting because 30-55 kph is off by 10 kph.) Full turn in 7 seconds Turret full turn in 5 seconds Suspension can service up to 100 metric tons Production Models have been promised to use a new engine, suspension and reformed armour. Unit price: 11 million empty hull 27 million including turret 55 million completely decked out and fully loaded Armour protection is not all of uniform composition. The UFP has a less dense construction than that of the LFP. But that still doesn't change that it's auto bounce. -Snorkel is not usually mounted Category:Blog posts